Traditional methods of enterprise application deployment often require organizations/customers to install software application products within a single node at a data center, or to customize the installation to best suit the particular requirements of the customer site.
With complex enterprise application products, which include many software components, such products have traditionally been deployed to best suit the needs of each individual component, with less consideration as to how the components (in the context of Oracle Fusion Applications, the different applications that comprise a Fusion Applications environment) should be wired together, e.g., how many application server or Weblogic domains should be included, or how the middleware components should be used.
There are generally no well-defined blueprints regarding the deployment of such products. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.